Rachel Berry Famous!
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: Basically after a breakup with boyfriend Finn Rachel decides to move to New York to fulfil her dream of becoming a big star. will things work out for her? Will she find a new lover? How will the Glee kids react? First chapters are short but give it a chance any suggestions are welcome. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT- BUT IM BACK REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Rachel decides to leave Lima for good after breaking up with Finn. She decided to go to New York where she becomes the person she least expected to become. An actress?

Chapter 1 

"Rachel i can't do this no more. I dont love you i have never truly loved you"  
>"But Finn we can work this out"<br>"No just get out of my face i never want to see you again"  
>That night was my worst nightmare. After he told me to go i ran out of his house and drove home. I ran through the front door and to my room. I immediately started to pack my things.<br>"Rachel honey what are you doing?" My daddy asked.  
>"Im leaving dad im going to New York to fulfil my dreams"<br>"Honey we know you want to go but what about school" Father asked  
>"I dont need it please let me go to New York"<br>"Okay here"  
>He handed me a credit card and about $400 in cash for my journey and so i could get a place to sleep.<br>"Thank you daddy im going to miss you"  
>"Right how about we drive you to the airport when you want to go"<br>"Im going now"  
>"Okay ill get my keys meet you in the car"<br>I grabbed my 2 suitcases and my bagpack and walked out of the room. i closed my door and took a deep breath knowing that this would be the last time that i would see my room or at least for a long time. I walked out to the car and slung my cases into the boot. We all got in and within about 30 minutes we arrived at the airport. I opened the car door and got out and so did my dad's. I grabbed my bags and hugged my dad's goodbye before heading into the airport. I walked to the terminal and showed the woman my ticket before boarding the plane.  
><strong>*BEEP* *BEEP* <strong>my phone went off.  
><strong>*Rachel im sorry about what i said earlier i love you Rach*<br>*Too late it was good while it lasted*  
><strong>I turned my phone on silent just as my flight took off. It was great knowing i was no longer going to be a Lima looser i was now going to be pop star Rachel Berry. A few hours later my flight landed and i got off the plane with a smile on my face. I got into a cab and it took me to a very nice apartment block. I bought an apartment and it was half decent or it wasn't bad. Since it was late i decided to hit the hay since tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

The next day i woke up early and got changed quickly. I headed out of the apartment and too Broadway since i heard there were auditions today. I walked inside and instantly felt unwelcomed and uncomfortable so i walked out without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later i had hired a manager because it was easier to get a job with your own manager. There was a knock at the door so i went and answered it, to my surprise it was Kate my manager.  
>"Hey hunny i have good news"<br>"Come in Kate and tell me"  
>We walked in and sat on the sofa.<br>"Okay so i got you an audition for a new movie called the Hunger Games its based upon a book"  
>"I know i have read them before there excellent thank you so much when is it"<br>"In about an hour so get ready and meet me in the car"  
>She left and i got changed quickly. I was so excited; i had my first audition, a new life, a new phone which no one except a few people had and an apartment which i loved. Once i was done i walked out the apartment and headed to the car. Kate was new upcoming manager and i was her first actual artist i think you call it. Anyway once i was in the car she started to drive and it took us 45 minutes to get there. Once we were there i looked were we where and it was universal studios now i know it must be a good movie. I got out the car and walked to the gate.<br>"Hi how can i help you"  
>"Hi im looking for the place that are doing auditions for the Hunger Games"<br>"And your name is"  
>"Rachel Berry"<br>"Oh right Miss Berry its stage 2 just there" he pointed me to it and then let me in.  
>I walked to the stage and went inside. I got handed a script and i looked through it and quickly learned my lines. I watched as other people auditioned for the part i was going for. Then it was my turn i walked up onto the stage.<br>"Hi im Rachel Berry and im auditioning for the role of Katniss Everdeen"  
>"Good luck Rachel"<br>Wow that was Josh Hutcherson. He just said my name oh my god. He is one of my idols a long with Liam Hemsworth. I started saying the part of the script that i got told to say and Josh was speaking back to me. I think i did a good job and by the end of it i was too pumped to care whether i did well or not.  
>"Wow Rachel that was amazing thank you i will be in touch"<br>"No thank you for allowing me to audition"  
>I walked off the stage and handed my script back to the woman before heading back to the car.<br>"How'd it go"  
>"Good Josh said and i quote, 'Wow that was amazing'"<br>"Oh my god looks like you gave them a good audition"  
>"Thanks lets get back home there said i should hear from them soon"<br>She drove me home and we went inside and sat on the sofa while watching TV . We were watching Ellen and Katy Perry was on it was hilarious. We watched it for an hour before i made tea for us both. After tea we watched a bit more TV and then my phone went off.  
>"Answer it" I replied with a simple K before picking it up.<br>"Umm Hello Rachel speaking"  
>"Hi Rachel"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my hi Mr Hutcherson what can i do for you"  
>"Your audition was surprisingly good for a teenager so i spoke to the crew and the director and we want to offer you the part of Katniss Everdeen"<br>"Really. You sure you didn't get the wrong number or instead of being Katniss you want me as an understudy"  
>"Nope we want you to play Katniss the main female and your co star was blown away by your performance"<br>"Who is he or cant i know yet"  
>"No no its okay you have 2 you have me and Liam Hemsworth. I tell you what i will see you at work tomorrow at the same stage i will have a limo pick you up at 8. See you soon"<br>"Yes thank you so much bye now"  
>I hung the phone up and just stood there frozen to the spot. Katie saw this and came running over to me.<br>"What was that about"  
>"I erm got the part. Im Katniss Everdeen I've made it"<br>"Yay we did it now we should sleep since you have to sort of be up early"  
>I just nodded.<p>

MCKINGLEY POV:

"Hey guys have any of use seen Rachel i wanted her to do the solo"  
>"Mr Shue Rachel left thats all i know, after i broke up with her she was mad and then when i messaged her she said it was nice knowing her. She won't answer her calls no one knows where she is" Finn said<br>"Does anyone know anything about Rachel"  
>"I do" it was Puck<br>"What do you know that Finn doesn't" Santana made a bitchy comment  
>"I know that Rachel is in New York and that you can't ring her cause she has a new number and a new life"<br>"How do you know this Puckerman" Finn asked  
>"She rang me the other day and told me to save the number and she told me how she was and where she was. Guys she aint coming back to Lima anytime soon and i dont blame her you all treated her badly and now because nationals is coming up you need her"<br>"Yeah he's right guys. We know that she has an apartment in New York aint that right Blaine, Puck"  
>"Completely" they answered.<br>"Wait so she told you 3 but not the rest of us"  
>"Suppose Mr Shue anyway we have to go"<br>they left without saying a word.

RACHELS POV

The next morning i was woken up by my alarm and Katie shaking me.  
>"Im up Gawd"<br>"Come on you have to get ready your ride is coming in about an hour quick"  
>"Okay okay"<br>I got up and had a shower before changing into something comfy but smart. I looked awesome and so did Katie, i knew that today would be getting to know each other and signing contracts among there thing but i weren't bothered i was finally going to show the glee club that i Rachel Berry was worth something. About 35 minutes later i got a call.  
>"Hello"<br>"Rachel the limo is outside"  
>"Okay ill be right down"<br>It was Josh but how did he know that my limo was downstairs. I didn't think anything of it until i walked downstairs and got into the limo to see Josh and Liam sat inside.  
>"Rachel its nice to meet you, you look amazing"<br>"Aw thanks Liam you look dashing yourself"  
>"Anyway Rachel today we are going to sign a few papers and run through the script and other things and then we have a table booked at the greatest restaurant in New York. You are going to be travelling a lot since this film is going to be filmed everywhere"<br>"No problem"  
>We chatted for the rest of the journey and once we arrived we were all put into a room where we got to know each other and were we signed papers and went through the script. After we did this we all got back into the limo and Josh demanded to see my phone so i did and him and Liam put their numbers into my phone. Now i knew i had made it.<br>"Right we have about 2 hours till dinner and we all need to get ready. Liam and I have our things in here but you need to change"  
>"Yeah use can come up to my apartment if you like and we can all change in separate rooms dont worry"<br>"Im up for it"  
>"Cool my apartment is quite big and its half decorated at the moment"<br>"No worries i dont mind"  
>A few minutes later we pulled up outside my apartment and we got out and i showed them to my humble home. We walked in and there just said wow before i showed them to were there could change and then i went into my room and changed into a lovely purple dress with a black leather jacket over it. I looked amazing. I walked out of my room and to the living area where i saw the boys in there designer suits.<br>"Wow guys you mock up good"  
>"You look amazing Rachel lets go before we are late"<br>Liam grabbed my hand and we all walked out of the room and back to the limo where the driver instantly drove us to our dinner. As we arrived there were paparazzi everywhere.  
>"Its okay there going to know you soon enough"<br>"True im okay lets go"  
>We got out and flashes surrounded us it just seemed so surreal and natural like i was meant to be in front of a camera. I knew my dream would come true i just didn't know it would this way. I loved it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day my alarm woke me up at around 5 for the simple fact i had work in about an hour since we were shooting today and for the rest of the week. This film was going to take at least a month to film and then we had to wait a few weeks until it would be released. I got up got changed and then headed out for breakfast. I had sunglasses on because the sun was bright in New York, my phone beeped indicating i had a message.  
><strong>*BEEP* * BEEP*<br>*Hey Rachel- Liam H*  
>*Hey Liam excited for shooting the scenes with you today*<br>*Me too should be good. Can i ask you something-Liam H*  
>*Sure*<br>*Cool do you want to go out with me tonight. We are heading to Hollywood in the morning so we are all staying in the same hotel so i thought that we could go out-Liam H*  
>*Just us as in the 2 of us*<br>*Yeah is that a problem-Liam H*  
>*No course i would like to go out with you ill see you at work in 10 minutes*<br>*Cool x-Liam H*  
><strong>I was pumped that he had just asked me out on what seemed to be a date, i had only known him for a few weeks but i was in love with him and so was my character. After collecting my breakfast i headed to the lot and then to my trailer. I sat in there while the stylists sorted my hair and makeup and also my outfit for the first few scenes which were some dramatical scenes. After i was finished i headed to the set and we did the first load of scenes. We got told that we completed the first half hour of the movie and that we would do the next 1 hour of the movie in Hollywood but first we had an interview to do and then i had my dinner date with Liam after that. We all headed back to our trailers and got changed. We then got into the limo and we were drove to Good Morning America set. We got out of the limo and within minutes we were all ushered onto the stage.  
>"Now welcome our next guests, the cast of the upcoming new thriller movie the Hunger Games"<br>We all walked out onto the stage and everyone clapped and cheered for us it felt totally awesome. We all took our seats and awaited for the questions to come at us.  
>"Well its nice to see you two again Liam and Josh"<br>"Good to be back" they answered in unison  
>"Now Rachel i understand this is your first blockbuster and by god its a good one"<br>"Yeah its my first i was kinda surprised when i got the call and after the call i screamed and almost deafened my friend"  
>"That would have been funny to see.. anyway guys what Rachel like"<br>"Well for a new actress she is a natural, she is amazing and dramatical its outstanding how good she is"  
>"I agree with Liam actually she is just a marvellous person when it comes to acting"<br>"And Rachel what are the boys like on set"  
>"Well the boys are awesome to work with they treat me like family and i see both of them not only as good friends but as my family too. Being on set with them is hilarious even when we are suppose to be serious like earlier one of them always make it entertaining its the best part of shooting especially when you shoot for hours a day"<br>"Sounds good well thats all the time we have for today make sure you see The Hunger games in cinemas on May 21st thank you everyone"  
>We walked off stage and said bye to everyone there before getting into not the limo but a black SUV and getting taken to a hotel. The hotel was way better than my apartment and i couldn't wait til my date tonight. We walked up to the top floor and we had the penthouse. It had 4 master bedrooms so we had one each and the director had one too. The rest of the crew slept on the floor underneath us. I went into my room and then there was a knock on my door.<br>"Its Liam can i come in"  
>"Course you can"<br>He walked in and came and sat with me on my sofa in the room. it was cosy and comfy.  
>"Im glad i met you Rachel im glad you got the part"<br>"Im glad i did too over wise i would not have met you"  
>"Listen about our date tonight is it okay if i change what we do"<br>"Wait date? You said we were just going to hang out"  
>"Damn sorry anyway can we just stay in and have a movie night just the two of us in one room"<br>"You sure no one will mind"  
>"No we are mature"<br>"Okay yeah do you have DVD's"  
>"Yeah do you have some too"<br>"Course. Im just going to go put something more comfy on"  
>"Okay same here ill be back in a bit"<br>"Kay"  
>He walked out of the room and then i went to my bag and pulled out my sweats. I got changed into them and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door once more.<br>"Its Liam"  
>"Come in"<br>He walked in and he had on a white tank top and some shorts and he looked attractive and fit. He came in with DVDS in one hand and some junk food in the other. As he put the things on the bed i went and got us some sodas out of the fridge and brought them back.  
>"What should we watch i have a few action movies and a few horror movies"<br>"Err should we watch an action movie and then a horror"  
>"Sounds good to me Rachel? Should we watch Die Hard and then paranormal activity 2"<br>"Cool yeah lets put them on then"  
>We went and put it in the DVD player before getting comfy on the sofa. The film was good but boring at parts. Within about an hour and a half i fell asleep on Liam and hopefully he didn't mind. Hopefully!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next day in the arms of Liam. We were snuggled up on the sofa it looked like we both fell to sleep on each other but i tell you what i was comfy and he looked comfy. I looked at the clock and it was just going 7 and i knew we had to get up pretty soon so i decided to wake him up.  
>"Liam wake up we have to get ready for today"<br>"Hmmm leave me alone"  
>"Liam up come on ill hug you if you get up"<br>"Im up"  
>He jumped up and stood next to me, now he was wide awake and ready for the day. I laughed as he grabbed his phone.<br>"Now where's that hug"  
>"I was joking, you needed to get up"<br>He looked sad so i decided to give him the hug. I walked over to him and hugged him and he returned my hug but made it passionate. I think he loves me i thought to myself. His hugs were soft and cosy.

MCKINGLEY POV

"Right guys nationals is in New York this year and guess what we have more funding"  
>"Good job Mr Shue but we haven't got a set list and we dont know who is singing"<br>"Right Finn. Quinn and you are doing the duet and Mercedes is taking the lead"  
>"Mr Shue all of this sounds great but who are we kidding we aren't going to win without Rachel"<br>"Guys i know Rachel had one of the most powerful voices in this group but you guys are great"  
>"He's right guys we have won once before without Rachel i am sure we can do it again"<br>"True that guys lets get to rehearsing" 

RACHEL POV

"Time to go Rachel we have to be in Hollywood in 3 hours"  
>"Okay lets go"<br>I grabbed my bags and walked out of my room happily. This is my life and it is the best it had ever been. About half an hour later we boarded the plane and it took off. I had a window seat, Liam was sat next to me and the Josh was on the end. Liam put his arm around me and then Josh shot me a look.  
>"Im sorry that i fell asleep on you last night"<br>"Dont worry its okay Rachel really it is i enjoyed hugging you all night it was fun"  
>"It was, wasn't it we need to do it more often. More movie nights"<br>"Yeah once the movie is done we can have loads of movie nights and sleepovers" he said smiling  
><strong>*Beep* *Beep*<br>**"Sorry its Katie i have to answer her"  
>"No worries its not as if im going to go anywhere since we are thousands of feet above ground"<br>I giggled at this comment and then checked the message on my phone.  
><strong>*Hey Rachel let me just tell you that i have great news- Katie*<br>*Let me just tell you my reception is bad*  
>*HAHAHA Well i got you a celebrity judging position for Glee Club Nationals here in New York-Katie*<br>*What Katie my old glee club are competing*  
>*I didn't know i can cancel it-Katie*<br>*Dont just tell the person in charge to say im a mystery judge until the day please*  
>*Will do have fun bye-Katie*<br>**i put my phone back into my pocket and let out a loud sigh which made Liam look at me.  
>"Everything okay"<br>"Yeah just got told something about being a celebrity judge at this year's glee club nationals"  
>"Oh what a coincidence, i am also a judge i got told just after you woke me up this morning"<br>"Yay"  
>I put my head on his shoulder and then he moved so his arm was around me. We talked and laughed about random things. About an hour later the flight landed and we all got off the plane and climbed into the SUV. Hollywood was amazing. Once on set we filmed the things we needed to before heading to the hotel we had booked for the night. Since it was almost 1 am we decided to go straight to our rooms and attempt to sleep. We all walked into the penthouse to be told it only had 3 rooms and there were 4 of us.<br>"Ill sleep on the sofa i dont mind" i insisted  
>"No it will make you feel like hell in the morning just share a bed with me i dont mind and im pretty sure use dont mind"<br>"No if your willing to and not let anything stupid happen then go for it"  
>"Cool lets get to bed then"<br>I followed Liam to the bedroom and then i disappeared into the breakfast to get changed and to get ready for bed. I washed off my makeup and got cleaned up and then put on my sweats. I walked out the bathroom to see Liam shirtless. I mean come on it's the Liam Hemsworth shirtless in front of me. What this is amazing i love my life now.  
>"Sorry i sleep shirtless you dont mind do you"<br>"No it's your room not mine"  
>He gestured to the bed and he got in and then i got in. I was really cold so he snuggled up towards me and i hate to admit it but it worked i was warm now. He is my bestfriend and he would do anything for me and i knew this. Within minutes blackness took over me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning i woke up to someone staring at me. I looked into his amazing brown eyes, it was Liam i felt amazing.  
>"Morning sunshine"<br>"Morning Liam what do we have planned for today"  
>"We have an interview in less than an hour with Ellen DeGeneres and then we are going straight to Lima to film 2 scenes and then we are going to the Amazon rainforest to film the whole fight part and then we need to cut it all into one and that will be the film due to be released in 3 weeks"<br>"Cool better get changed then"  
>I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to change into something suitable for an interview. Once i was done i walked out of the bedroom to see Liam in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown jacket. He looked dashing. He looked at me and then we walked into the living area where everyone was waiting for us. Josh was in a full grey suit and everyone else were in normal clothes.<br>"You look nice Josh"  
>"So do you Rachel, you clean up well"<br>"Well more like you look absolutely stunning"  
>"Aw thanks Liam"<br>Later that morning we arrived at the show. We were introduced and then we walked out and each of us hugged Ellen as if we had known her since forever and then we all took a seat.  
>"Well guys hello for starts its good to see you all"<br>"Good to be here Ellen, we all watch your show and we love you"  
>"Thanks i love you too Josh. Now then guys what is it like filming and hanging out with Rachel since you know everyone will think she is going out with one of you"<br>"Ellen Rachel is too good for any of us"  
>The crowd erupted with awes and Ellen laughed a little before asking the next question aimed at me.<br>"Rachel why dont you tell us what your life was like before this"  
>"Well for starters everyone hated me. I lived in Lima with my 2 dads, i went to school like everyone else and i was once in glee club which is where people go to sing songs about things and they compete against over people but there told me i wasn't good enough and that i would get nowhere in life so basically i moved to New York by myself and did what was necessary"<br>"Wow and lets just say you have proved them wrong since you are in a huge new blockbuster which comes out soon am i correct"  
>"Yeah Ellen it comes out on the 21st of May"<br>"And you are all going home with a ticket to go see it"  
>Everyone started to applaud which felt good. Ellen usually did this for people she liked and i knew this as well as other people. As the interview went on it got funnier by the second. She was an amazing person and comedian.<br>"Right before you go i got you all something"  
>She pulled out a black blazer for Josh with i love Ellen on the back and Liam got a new cap that said Ellen is my woman on it. Then she pulled out some t-shirts.<br>"Right this one say 'im with this one' so you can wear it if your with Josh, this one says ''im with the muscled one' you wear it if your with Liam, this one is for if your single, this one is if you in a relationship but not with the boys and this one is if your with both of them"  
>"Oh my god that clears everything up im defiantly going to be wearing the single one a lot"<br>Everyone laughed including me and then she said bye and we walked off stage and said bye to her privately before getting back into the SUV and to the airport. After arriving we recorded what we had to do and then it was straight onto a plane to Lima.  
>"Are you scared about being back here"<br>"Not really since we are only going to be in the woods so it doesn't really bother me no one is going to see me that i knew anyway"  
>"I know bet your tired"<br>"Shattered"  
>"Well the plane isn't due to land til morning so i think you should get to sleep, all of us should"<br>"True that Liam" Josh said jumping in.  
>I rested my head on Liam's shoulder until he put his arm around me, this time i was in the middle so i had two boys fighting for me great. I still put my head on Liam's shoulder and the Josh put his head on my shoulder. Liam, I and Josh all went to sleep in peace.<p>

The next morning i woke up just after 2 am and the plane was due to land in less than 10 minutes so i decided to wake the boys up.  
>"Josh wake up were landing soon"<br>"No"  
>"Josh wake up or pour cold water over you"<br>"Im up jeez"  
>"Good. Liam wake up or ill"<br>"Hug me" he replied sleepily  
>"Funny you now get up"<br>He got up and now both boys were up and the plane was just landing. After we landed we got took to a hotel and because it was still early morning we all went back to bed. The morning that awaited me was going to be a bad morning.

I woke up later that day at the time of 8 am. Great start to the day being woken up by an alarm clock. I got up and got ready for the day filming started in 2 hours.

MCKINGLEY POV

"Right guys its just going 9:30 so listen up for morning announcements" minute minutes there were announced.  
>"Okay children you are not allowed to enter the woods today as there are people filming in them for a new movie the Hunger Games, anyone found in the woods will not only be kicked out of school but will also be restrained and sent to juvy thank you"<br>"So guys dont enter the woods or you will also get kicked out of glee club"  
>"Watevs Mr Shue lets just get on with practise" Finn insisted.<br>A few minutes later Puck came barging through the doors.  
>"Sorry im late guys i was watching Ellen this morning and it was a good one"<br>"Wow Puck what's more important than rehearsal"  
>"Well you see Rachel was on Ellen and i wanted to see what she said, she said a load of crap about you guys it was hilarious"<br>"WHAT SHE WAS ON ELLEN. MANHANDS WAS ON ELLEN SO NOT FAIR"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow time to film was all i could think when i was in the trailer getting prepared for the scenes in the woods. They chose these woods because there were dark and damp but luckily only 2 scenes had to be shot here. The woods were so close to the school that i could see into the room where glee take place so if i can see them im pretty sure there could see us.  
>"Right ready and action"<br>I did the scene once but we had to do it again and again until it was perfect. We did it 3 times until we had a lunch break round about the same time glee practise was on. Liam, Josh and I all grabbed an apple, chocolate bar and a drink before sitting down on a rock to eat. I looked to were glee usually are to see Mr Shue and to see none other than Finn looking out hopefully he didn't see me.

FINNS POV

"Erm Guys i think you lot should see this"  
>"What is it Finn we dont have time"<br>"Guys its Rachel"  
>"What no way"<br>They all ran to the window to see Rachel acting out a scene with none other than Josh Hutcherson and Liam Hemsworth. She looked good and i think everyone was shocked at the fact she was in this new movie.  
>"Guys we dont know if it is actually her so lets just get back to practise its Nationals in a matter of weeks" <p>

RACHELS POV

Once we were done with the scenes we checked them other and then we walked to the front of the school and got into the SUV that drove us to the airport. A few days had passed and we were now done filming and just in time. The glee nationals were in a few days and the premiere of our movie was just before that. Nationals were on the 22nd and the premiere was on the 21st which was good. Things were good. I was living the actress life with all the clothes and fame and good friends. I recently met Jennifer Lawrence, Leonardo Dicaprio and even the one and only Katy Perry. I was excited for the premiere and the fact that my phone book consisted of famous people that were my friends meant a lot to me.  
>"Rachel were going to be late come on"<br>"Where are we going again"  
>"The day before release party"<br>"Okay Liam im ready"  
>"Good"<br>I walked out o see Liam in a fantastic suit and i was wearing an original 1 of a kind dress made for me. We walked to the limo and once again paparazzi swarmed us asking questions about the movie and our relationship but the fact is there wasn't a relationship or not that i knew of. We climbed into the limo and it drove off.

Later that evening everyone was having fun at the party and once again i met more people. Everyone congratulated me on my first big role, an hour passed and we all got told to go watch the TV as the first ever commercial for our new film was coming on.  
><em>"What if you thought life couldn't get any worse and yet it did. THE HUNGER GAMES<em>"  
>It then showed a clip of the film just a few snippets and then the person spoke again<br>_"Starring Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Elizabeth Banks and introducing new and upcoming actress Rachel Berry. In cinemas tomorrow"  
><em>"Wow that is amazing"  
>"I know Liam it is"<br>A few hours past and the night was getting better and me and Liam were getting to know each other better. We were sat talking with our faces inches apart when my phone interrupted us.  
>"Sorry but this is important"<br>"Dont worry i will be here when you are done or do you want me to come outside with you"  
>"If you wish"<br>I walked outside and he followed me to my surprise.  
><strong>"Hello"<br>"Rach its Sam and Blaine and Puckerman"  
>"Hey guys how's life"<br>"It's good i see that your life is good"  
><strong>"Whos on the phone Rach"  
>"Just my best friends from McKinley"<br>"Oh cool invite them over tonight"  
><strong>"Guys do you want to come over to my apartment tonight or wont Shue let you"<br>"We dont care course we will come it will be fun see you later"  
><strong>I hung up the phone and looked at Liam who to my surprise kissed me without a thought. After a few minutes we moved away from each other and i just stared at him.  
>"Im so sorry Rachel i dont know what happened"<br>"Dont its fine really"  
>"Its not i kissed you for god sake"<br>There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes until i shivered and he looked at me worriedly.  
>"Here take my jacket"<br>"T…Thanks"  
>"I need to tell you something"<br>"What is it"  
>"Rachel i erm i love you more than you can ever imagine"<br>"W…What"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"E…Err Liam i erm i love you too since the day i saw you"  
>"Thank god i thought i was going to look like a fool so now what"<br>"We could go back to mine and prepare for later since the guys are coming"  
>"Cool ill drive"<br>We walked back to his car and he drove us back to my apartment. About a half hour later there was a knock on the door and since i was in my bedroom getting changed into my sweats Liam answered the door and greeted the boys. About a minute later i walked out of my bedroom and saw all of them sat on the sofas.  
>"Hey guys how long do you have"<br>"We have at least 20 minutes before Shue realises we are gone" puck replied  
>"He doesn't know"<br>"No we were getting shown to our rooms and we disappeared" Blaine replied  
>"It was awesome" Sam said<br>"So guys this is Liam as you probably know"  
>"Yeah we love your acting great fans" Blaine admitted<br>Liam laughed and then i did.  
>"So how is Lima without me"<br>"Truthfully it is crap. Glee club barely made it to nationals and im pretty sure everyone misses you"  
>"Didn't seem like it the day i left Puck"<br>"Rachel told me everything she said that you lot were the only ones that were nice to her"  
>We spoke for another 15 minutes before the boys had to go but i had one question to ask them.<br>"Liam we get how many tickets to the premiere"  
>"We get to give as many as we want if the people arrive with either you or me or both of us"<br>"Okay so guys would you like to come to the premiere of my movie tomorrow"  
>"Yeah that will be beast" there answered<br>"Cool be here by 5 then we will all get ready and then go"  
>"Okay bye Rach"<br>"Bye guys"  
>There left and me and Liam went back to the sofas. He sat down first and then i lied on him since he insisted and i didn't mind i was shattered.<br>"What time is it"  
>"Just past 11 you tired like"<br>"A little Liam are you"  
>"Yeah i should go so you can get rest"<br>"Do you have to cant you just stay here with ne"  
>"If you want me to"<br>"Yeah come on"  
>I got off the sofa and pulled Liam off and then i pulled him into the bedroom. He took off his shirt and trousers leaving him in his boxers and then he got into the bed. I took of my jacket so i was in a tank top and crawled in with him. He pulled me close to him and then kissed me passionately before we snuggled into each other and fell asleep.<p>

PUCKS POV:

We quietly walked through the room door and made our way to the rooms. We didn't realise that everyone was sat in the sofa area talking until we heard someone clear their throats.  
>"Puck, Sam, Blaine you know you are not allowed to leave the hotel one without supervision and two after dark where have you been"<br>I knew i had to be the one to clear it up so i tried.  
>"Nowhere we went to get food from across the street"<br>"Really and that took 1 and a half hours to do"  
>"Yeah there were busy"<br>"Puck dont lie to me i know you weren't there since me and Miss Pillsbury took everyone over there for dinner now where have you been"  
>"Puck just tell them they're going to find out eventually"<br>"Yeah Puck just tell them im sure you know who won't mind"  
>"Fine. Mr Shue and the rest of Glee we were doing drugs. Who am i kidding i would be the only one willing to do drugs okay. We have been with Rachel and Liam"<br>"You what you left to go see Man Hands"  
>"In case you haven't realised Santana but Rachel was the glue of this club and without her we are nothing anyway we need to go to erm bed bye"<br>We ran to our room and carefully picked out our suits for tomorrows premiere. We had a busy day the next day. We had to rehearse with the glee club and then from there grab our suits and run to Rachel's. We hung our suits in the wardrobes and just got into bed and lied there talking.  
>"It was good to see my Jewish Princess today"<br>"Yeah it was good and at least she trusts us and she didn't call me trouty which i love about her"  
>"She doesn't judge us and she trusts the most unlikely people, i mean a rebel, a gay and whatever Sam is. We are a unlikely group. Do you guys think Shue will be angry about us going to the premiere"<br>"Probably Blaine but what we have to do is keep quiet. That means tell no one Sam and then we sneak out"  
>"Love the way you think Puck. Night Blaine, night Puck"<br>Then it was silent as we attempted to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up the next day and as i tried to move i found that i just couldn't. i looked over my shoulder and saw none other than Liam layed there with his arm around me. I knew i had to get up since both Liam and I had a busy schedule today.  
>"Liam come on wake up"<br>"No. Cosy. Comfy. You stay" I giggled  
>"We have to get up i will kiss you"<br>"Okay im up"  
>I laughed at this before we both got out of bed. I went and looked into the mirror as he snuck up behind me and kissed me on the neck so i turned around and kissed him on the lips. His tongue begged for permission to enter so i let it. It was amazing and after another 5 minutes he let me go.<br>"I need to change and ring the lads later, the limo is going to pick them up and then us"  
>"Okay im going to get my suit delivered here so we can go together properly"<br>"Sounds good to me. I have to ring my sponsor and my manager before we do anything. Liam what is the time"  
>"Its actually12:30 we overslept Rachel"<br>"Crap hopefully we dont run over. Im going to ring everyone now"  
>"Kay ill ring who i need to"<br>I kissed him one more time before i walked into the living area and sat on the sofa. I pulled my phone out and dialled my managers number.  
><strong>"Hey Katie"<br>"Arr Rachel i was just about to ring you about tonight. You have your dress correct"  
>"Yeah its hung up and clean"<br>"Right your shoes and accessories"  
>"Check"<br>"Hair stylist"  
>"Check"<br>"Okay you sound ready, dont wait until its too late. Ill see you tonight bye"  
>"Bye Katie"<br>**1 down 2 to go i thought to myself. Next up the sponsor. I dialled his number and once he answered we talked for a good half hour before he decided to hang up the phone and relieve me of my duties. Now time was ticking the premiere was at 6 and it was just going 1:30 time is flying and i still need to ring Puck, Blaine or Sam. I sat thinking for about 5 minutes before walking into the bedroom to see Liam having an argument down the phone and then he hung it up.  
>"Hey what's up"<br>"Rachel its nothing i can't handle just my manager being well a dick but its okay he is dropping my suit off in about 20 minutes have you rang everyone?"  
>"Not yet i need to ring the lads"<br>"Do it now so we can have a relaxing afternoon"  
>"Kay"<p>

PUCKS POV

Dance rehearsal is terrible. Mr Shue and Mike Chang attempting to teach the rest of us a performance.  
>"1…2…3…4" Mr Shue yelled just as my phone went off.<br>"Sorry my phone" I looked at the phone and realised who it was. Rachel.  
>"Gotta take this"<br>**"Hey my Jewish Princess"  
>"Puckerman hey you busy"<br>"No im not busy at all what you need"  
><strong>"Puck hurry up we have to practise"  
><strong>"Was that Satan anyways the limo is picking you guys up and then coming round for us"<br>"Thats fine Rach ill tell the guys ill see you later"  
>"Bye"<br>**I hung up my phone and looked around to see everyone staring at me. Did i say her name? Crap i think i did.  
>"Who was that Noah"<br>"No one Mr Shue oh guys plans have changed ill tell you later. Santana Rachel says Hi"  
>"OH it was Rachel why do you get her number and not me her best friend"<br>"Because lady Hummel you left her for queen bitch anyway dont we have things to do"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About an hour later Liam and I were dressed ready to go but now we just had to wait for the limo to arrive with the handsome boys inside.  
>"You look…WOW!"<br>"Thank you Liam. You look quite dashing yourself"  
>He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before we were interrupted by Liam's phone, we knew it would be the Limo driver telling us the Limo was outside. He let go of me and answered the phone.<br>**"Hello Liam speaking"  
>"Hello Mr. Hemsworth we are outside now"<br>"Thank you sir see you soon"  
><strong>He put the phone down and then grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet before looking at me. I looked directly at him which was a big mistake. Those chocolate brown eyes and smooth, shiny browny blonde hair. Just looking at him made my stomach have butterflies.  
>"We have to go the limos out front"<br>I nodded and then grabbed my purse and shot my car keys inside and some money before we headed out the door together. The paps were there and flashes went off immediately. We walked over to the limo where the 3 boys stood. I hugged each of them before we got into the limo. The driver started to drive and we started to talk.  
>"Guys does Mr Shue know"<br>"No he doesn't but Finn caught us running out of the hotel and getting into the limo"  
>"Oh okay how is everyone"<br>"Everyone is good. Kurt misses you and Finn is a little depressed"  
>I laughed at the last part as it was just too funny to ignore. Liam kissed my cheek and put an arm around me.<br>"Who's Finn?"  
>"Finn is my ex boyfriend"<br>"Oh i have to ask but who is cuter"  
>"You by miles and you have a better personality. How did he catch you"<br>"We looked around and no one was there and then we ran out the room and into the lift and he was in the lobby we tried to dodge him but it didn't work"  
>"No worries"<br>We continued to talk until we reached the entrance of the cinema where the premiere was. The boys got out first and then Liam got out and helped me out it was so romantic. We had people shouting our names and fans screaming for autographs. We signed a few and then we went to talk with some of the reporters. I had a boy on each hand and Blaine and Sam walking behind us.  
><em>"Rachel who are your friends"<br>_"There friends from Lima. This is Puck, Same and Blaine. I'd love to talk but we have to go"  
>We continued to walk when some people caught my eyes. It was Mr Shue and the glee club.<br>"Umm Guys Mr Shue is here"  
>Liam was talking to some friends so we thought it wouldn't harm to go over and talk to them so we did.<p>

"Hey people have you met Miss Famous Rachel Berry" Puck said as i laughed at him.  
>"Guys what are you doing you are meant to be in a hotel room practising for nationals tomorrow" Mr Shue Spoke up.<br>"That's my fault i invited them to come to the premiere as my plus 3. I take responsibility"  
>"Rachel dont worry we should have said no but we didn't" Blaine pointed out.<br>"So man hands thinks she's big now"  
>"Well Satan if you haven't realised i sort of am"<br>She went to speak when i was shouted by Liam as he came over to us  
>"Rach we need to get going"<br>"Arr Liam these are the kids i told you about"  
>"OMG YOUR LIAM HEMSWORTH" Santana yelled.<br>"Yep now babe we have to go"  
>"Okay bye everyone come on boys"<br>Liam put his arm around me and kissed my cheek as we walked inside of the cinema. The movie started and to my surprise it was really good. That after party was fun and the boys had a good time too. It finished late on the night which was good for me but bad for the boys since i knew Mr Shue would yell at them. After the party we all got back into the limo and i told the driver to drop Liam off first and then take us to their hotel and to wait outside. As we approached the hotel i instantly regretted it as i knew everyone would want to know what happened to me. It's too late to run now though. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Once we arrived at the hotel i followed the boys up to the floor there were on. They checked their own rooms and then ushered me inside of the room.  
>"Rach tonight was awesome but you really shouldn't have came back with us"<br>"No its fine i need to speak with Mr Shue anyway so im going to go find him come with me guys just in case"  
>"Course anything for you my Jewish Princess"<br>"Cheers guys lets go"  
>Without even thinking we got up and walked out the door and headed for the living area. I froze at the door way while Puck went in to get Mr Shue since we could see everyone there.<br>"Err Mr Shue before you yell at us. Someone is here to speak with you"  
>"Who?"<br>"Me Mr Shue i need to talk with you alone"  
>"Rachel erm right guys go to your rooms i will come get you once we are finished"<br>The club got up and i walked into the room as they walked out. The only people left in the room were Puck, Sam, Blaine, Me and Mr Shue. I walked over to the sofa and sat down the boys stayed at the door.  
>"Its good to see you Rachel what do you need"<br>"Well i have decided that before i start my new movie im coming back to school to finish my senior year so i will be back in school in a few weeks and i just wanted you to know that i won't be back with glee club but i will be back"  
>"Thats good to know but we really could use you again"<br>"I dont know ill think about it but no promises"  
>"Thank Rachel it means a lot. Puck let them back in"<br>"You can't say nothing though"  
>"I won't"<br>Puck moved away from the doorway and they came rushing back inside. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and stood up. Everyone came in and sat on the chairs while i got up and hugged Mr Shue. Kurt was last in and i needed to catch up woth him in a few days.  
>"Kurt i need to speak with you"<br>"Sure Rach what do you need"  
>"Hand me your phone"<br>He did and i exchanged numbers. I had his and he had my new one.  
>"There i will ring you in a few days. I have to get going the driver will be going crazy. It was good to see you Mr Shue and you too boys. Ill Skype use once you back in Lima good luck for tomorrow guys"<br>i turned and walked out. I walked out of the hotel to a few fans who i signed autographs for before getting into my limo and heading back to my apartment. I walked inside and to my shock Liam was sat on the sofa watching the TV.  
>"Hey we should get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow"<br>"Okay Rach ill be right in"  
>"Okay im nervous about what people will think of the movie"<br>"You were great dont worry lets go"  
>We walked back to the bedroom and got changed before getting into bed together. He pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly before going to sleep.<p>

The next day we woke up and got changed quickly before rushing out for breakfast. We had about an hour till nationals was going to start. An hour after breakfast and we were ready to judge some groups and most of all i couldn't wait to see how the glee club were going to do. We were sat at the judging table when the presenter came onto the stage with the groups behind him.  
>"Welcome to the 2014 glee club national championship. Today each group will sing a maximum of 3 songs now lets meet our judges. We have everyone's favourite daytime TV host, Ellen DeGeneres"<br>Everyone cheered as she stood up and waved and then sat back down.  
>"Joining Ellen is star of the new hit movie The Hunger Games, Liam Hemsworth"<br>He stood up and waved and did the same routine as Ellen and then it was my turn and no one knew i was here.  
>"And last but not least our mystery judge, starring along side of Liam please welcome rising start Rachel Berry"<br>I stood up and waved while a few fans screamed my name. I sat back down and looked at the glee club and their faces dropped. I sat back down as the competition started.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Everyone was great and the songs were superb. It was now the new directions turn and i was surprised at how bad there did. There sang 'Dont rain on my parade' bad choice no one had the voice for it and then there sang 'we are the champions' cocky but it was better than their first song and then Finn and Quinn sang 'the time of our lives' and oh my lord it was bad. There should have had Mercedes sing the solo, Puck and Santana the duet and then Blaine should have been the main voice in the group song. After there were finished the presenter came back onto the stage.  
>"And now if the judges will join me to reveal the winner of the competition"<br>We got up and everyone cheered as we made our way to the stage. Liam held my hand as we walked up the steps to the stage. I smiled at my boys before we all walked over to the table of the trophies. Liam picked up the first one and we agreed i were to say the winners.  
>"In third place, the Dalton Academy Warblers"<br>Everyone cheered as Liam handed them the third place trophy and we watched as there headed off the stage. Now i had the 2nd place trophy as Liam announced the winner.  
>"And now in second place from Lima, Ohio the New Directions"<br>I walked over with the trophy and handed it Mr Shue, their faces fell as i handed them the trophy and then hugged my boys.  
>"And in first place Vocal Adrenaline"<br>I handed them there trophy and then i hugged Shelby since she was my mom i had the right to hug her. Everyone cheered and we walked off the stage to go behind of it. Once behind we were joined by all the groups. I grabbed my bag and Liam grabbed his before he grabbed my hand. Before we walked out of the door i walked over to my boys and pulled them in for a hug.  
>"Sorry boys, you are winners in my heart. You were amazing but i really need to get going so ill text you later" I smiled and then walked away.<br>We got into the limo and it drove us to where we needed to be. Home. Well my apartment that i was moving out of in a few days since i was going back to Lima i was going to buy a house there since i was now a millionaire.  
>"So Liam i heard there want to make a number 2 of the Hunger Games"<br>"Correct we start early next year so we can have a break and do our own little projects what are you going to do"  
>"Im going to finish my senior year it is only for a month and i was hoping you would come with me to Lima and live with me, i know you have graduated but i was hoping…"<br>"Of course ill come with you"  
>"Thank you Liam i love you so much"<br>"No you dont cause i love you more" 

A few days past and i knew that back in Lima the glee club would be getting ready for sectionals in about a month's time and i knew exactly how to make my entrance into school. Another 2 days past and before i knew it i was back in Lima in my house with my boyfriend all living happily. My dad's didn't even try to get in touch with me since i refused to go see them, i didn't need them i was graduating soon and i had a career and money and a boyfriend. It was Monday morning when i woke up.  
>"What's the time"<br>"Babe its like 11 why"  
>"Crap i have school remember"<br>"Shiz yeah i remember now can't believe we forgot"  
>"At least no one will see me enter school"<br>"True lets go"  
>We got changed and then he dropped me off at the school and promised to meet me after school so we could go home and have a little fun. I walked into the school and collected my schedule before heading to the glee club to see Mr Shue. I walked in and he was there setting up for glee practise.<br>"Mr Shue its good to see you"  
>"Rachel your back"<br>"Yeah and i was hoping that maybe i could help you with Glee since im not allowed to perform obviously"  
>"Yeah course i think you should do a famous Rachel entry"<br>"Same get the guys talking about nationals or me and ill walk in"  
>"Okay go hide in my office"<br>I did as he said and walked into his office and closed the door. His office was linked with the glee club and son enough i heard everyone enter the room already ranting about me with Mr Shue saying anything. It didn't surprise me as it was Santana.  
>"We would have won nationals if Man Hands wasn't judging it"<br>"That is so true why the hell did she have to be there"  
>I looked over to Mr Shue who smiled this was my que to enter. I silently opened the door and stood there listening to how it was all my fault.<br>"Actually Santana you would find that Vocal Adrenaline had power over what you could do Mr Shue its good to see you"  
>I walked over to him and hugged him before sitting next to him. Everyone was shocked to see me and my boys were happy. There ran up to me and hugged me tightly before returning to their seats. Me and Mr Shue laughed at the boys.<br>"Thanks boys im sure she appreciated the hug"  
>"Its fine Shue there my boys its cool"<br>"Cool now guys Rachel is back to help me and return to school however she is not allowed to perform without telling her manager is that correct"  
>"Err Yeah i have to tell my manager before i do anything and i can't perform at any competitions just to make it fair"<br>"Lets get going"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"Wait Mr Shue i still dont understand why she is back. She can't just turn back up after she left"  
>"Mr Shue may I" He nodded in response to me.<br>"Santana as much as you hate me, i can actually come back to school since it has been cleared with everyone it needs to be with. I dont care whether you all hate me for leaving im back so put up with it"  
>That shut everyone up. Thank God. Mr Shue took over the class once more. At least another 10 minutes in and then my phone started to ring. I looked at the ID and i needed to answer it.<br>"Sorry i need to take this"  
>"No problem use my office"<br>I stood up and walked into his office and clicked the answer button on my phone.  
><strong>"Hello Miss Berry speaking"<br>"Hey it's Liam"  
>"I know i just wanted to sound professional"<br>"Oh *giggles* I have news"  
>"Tell me please"<br>"Well you know our good friend Ellen DeGeneres"  
>"I do"<br>"Well she and Portia want us to go out with them this weekend in LA just for a meal and for fun if your in"  
>"Yeah course im in. I am sick of this place already why did we come back"<br>"Because you wanted to. We could always leave"  
>"True anyway tell Ellen i said we will go but i really have to go"<br>"Okay ill see you when you get home"  
>"Okay love you bye"<br>"Love you too bye"  
><strong>I hung up my phone and put it back into my pocket and then i went and joined the rest of Glee Club. Mr Shue decided to give us a 10 minute brake so i went and sat with my boys.  
>"I can't believe your here"<br>"Neither can I actually Sam"  
>"So who was on the phone"<br>"Well Blaine it was Liam he wanted to know if i wanted to go for a meal with Ellen, Portia and him this weekend"  
>"Woah wait you mean like Ellen DeGeneres and Portia De Rossi"<br>"Yeah Puck i do. I said I'd go because its a change"  
>"That is awesome" they said in unison<br>We were talking for another 5 minutes before my phone buzzed indicating i had a message.  
><strong>*Hey Rachel your manager here i have some good news and some great news. Good news is there is going to be a sequel to The Hunger Games because it is a massive hit and the best news is that you have a film interested in you. You would have to play someone with a mental problem but the best part is your co-star is none other than the Channing Tatum. Its called Silver Lining Playbook. I know you wanted a break but this is huge*<br>**"Woah!" my facial expression turned to shock  
>"What's up man-hands has Liam finally left you because your a hobbit"<br>"Wow Santana very original and no, i have actually just been offered a new movie deal"  
>"What's so exciting about that"<br>"Well Quin my co-star would be none other than Channing Tatum"  
>"What you going to do then Rach"<br>"I dunno Puck i might take it. I will ask Liam when i get home"  
>We sat in silence for a few minutes until i heard a car with a awesome exhaust pull up outside and then Mr Shue came in and dismissed us. I grabbed my bag and walked out the main doors with my boys behind me. We all walked over to the car which i didn't realise we had. A Yellow Lambo, awesome. I got in and then Liam spoke to the lads.<br>"Thank you boys, its good to see you all again. We really have to go so we will see you all later"  
>"Okay, see you tomorrow Rach"<br>"Bye guys"  
>Liam started the engine and drove us home. After we had eaten dinner we decided to snuggle on the sofas and watch TV. Liam was sat straight and i was laid on his lap. He was playing with my hair as i was drawing circles on his chest.<br>"I have to tell you something Liam"  
>"Are you breaking up with me"<br>I playfully hit his arm and he started to giggle.  
>"No im not. I got offered a new movie"<br>"Well thats great"  
>"I know but it is filming in Pennsylvania so i would have to leave Lima"<br>"Oh now i see"  
>"Its not only that i wanted to ask you because my co-star is Channing Tatum"<br>"Oh i understand now you wanted to ask me in case i was going to be mad that it is Channing Tatum as you co-star"  
>"I also have to kiss him"<br>"Its fine with me because a stage kiss is not the same as a real kiss i should know since i am the only person you kiss like that"  
>"True that, thank you for understanding"<br>I lean up and kiss Liam and it immediately turns passionate. That night was the best night's sleep i have had in a while.

**QUESTION- What do you think should happen.  
>Should Rachel take the job?<br>Should she give up on a normal life?  
>Should there be drama in Rachel's life?<br>Tell me if you think so. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

The next day i woke up bright and early in the arms of my favourite person in the world. I look up to see him staring at me with those big brown eyes.  
>"How long have you been watching me" i say sleepily.<br>"Only for about an hour. I just love watching you sleep, you look like an angel"  
>"I love you so much Liam. I can't believe after one single movie i came out being well known and stuck with the most talented, beautiful boyfriend"<br>"Well i can't believe that you think im talented. No im joking i love you so much too"  
>"I need to get ready for school"<br>"Ill start breakfast"  
>I nod and lean in and kiss him before getting my clothes out for the day and jumping in the shower. After my shower and once im changed my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen and then i decide to answer it,<br>**"Hello Miss Berry speaking"  
>"Arr Miss Berry its David the director and producer of Silver Lining Playbook, im just calling to ask you if you would be willing to play the part of Tiffany in the new movie Silver Lining Playbook, you would be staring alongside Channing Tatum and Robert Dinero. I think it would be a huge step in your career. I understand you are in high school trying to get a normal education but you are not normal you are special"<br>"Erm what about Liam, he has been living with me since the ending of the Hunger Games"  
>"We took that into account and Liam will be able to come onto set and watch while we film and you will be given a trailer and we will sort out accommodations for you and Liam"<br>"Well my manager asked me yesterday and i have been thinking about it. I suppose it would help. Yeah ill do it, i will play Tiffany"  
>"Thank you so much Miss Berry i will email your manager and i will email you on further information"<br>"One question, call me Rachel and when do productions start"  
>"We need you here within the week, hopefully you could get a flight out in the morning and we will have a driver pick you up from the airport. We will be learning the script and talking about it for the first week, we will then get costumes set up and sorting out the places we are recording and then after the second week we should start filming. It will done within a month and a half but then we have promotions and red carpet premiere to do"<br>"Okay thats fine with me, i will have my manager sort out tickets"  
>"Thank you so much i will see you tomorrow then Rachel"<br>"Sure you will bye now"  
><strong>Wow i have just signed another film contract even though i said i wanted a break. Well i guess a film star can't have a normal life. After sorting my hair out i walk down the stairs to see Liam sitting at the table with 2 plates of breakfast, one for him and another for me. I walk over to him and kiss him before sitting down opposite him and started to eat my breakfast. After breakfast he decided to ask me some questions.  
>"So who was on the phone"<br>"Oh yeah i signed a new deal. Im going to do the film in Pennsylvania"  
>"Are you serious that is great. When do you leave"<br>"Tomorrow"  
>"Oh well im going to miss you"<br>"Why are you going to miss me, i agreed for one reason there told me you can come too"  
>"That is awesome, were going back out onto the road, just the two of us. While you're at school today i will pack our things and get a house sitter"<br>"Ill take care of the sitter. Ill ask Blaine, Same and Puck to do it"  
>"Good idea we trust them"<br>"Yeah i have to go ill see you later"  
>"Okay"<br>We stood up and he kissed me and pulled me into his tight embrace before releasing me and giving me one last kiss. I grabbed my car keys and the extra sets of keys for my house and walked out and got into the car. I was driving my red Lambo because it was my favourite. School was uninteresting and i was so excited to go to Glee. After school came really quickly and now it was time for Glee. I walked into the choir room and everyone looked at me.  
>"So Man Hands have you decided what your doing yet" Santana took a dig<br>"Yeah actually Santana i have, Liam and I are going to Pennsylvania tomorrow"  
>"That soon" Puck stated<br>"Yeah that soon and i couldn't be happier"  
>"Rachel how long will you be gone" Mr Shue inquired<br>"I will be gone for at least 2 months but i will not be returning to school because as soon as this film finishes i have to fly to LA to start another one so i won't be coming back to school but i will be back in Lima a few times"  
>"So while your back in Lima will you be coming to visit"<br>"Of course i will Mr Shue"  
>"Can i ask but dont you have like a house and tons of cars" Brittany asked<br>"Yeah Brittany i do but im leaving some people that are very responsible to look after them"  
>"Let me guess your parents, jeez Rachel its always your dads. You always have to bring them up"<br>"Santana you brought them up and no i was hoping Puck, Blaine and Sam would look after them please"  
>"Course Rach" they said in unison<br>"Thank you. Oh i have keys for you"  
>I leaned into my bag and got 3 sets of keys out. There had keys for the garage, front door, back door, the sheds and all my cars. I handed them the keys and then hugged them tightly.<br>"Puck i warn you now, if i come home to see any of my cars smashed i will contact a hitman and get him to kill you, understand"  
>"Yes Rachel i will not smash your cars or damage anything"<br>"Thank you. You three can stay in the house just not in my room"  
>"Cheers Rachel"<br>"Welcome guys i have to go now. Good luck at Sectionals everyone. Ill call you boys" 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

It has been exactly 3 weeks since i left Lima and came to do a new movie. It turns out that Channing Tatum wasn't able to do the movie for family issues so we got the next best actor, we got Bradley Cooper. He is amazing in my opinion i like him more than Channing. It took 2 weeks in Pennsylvania before Liam got a call about doing a new movie so now we are both doing a movie at the same time. We still talk and we Skype all the time but it doesn't help that i am missing him so much. It does help however that I'm around such an amazing cast for hours a day.

"You ready to get fitted for outfits" the designer spoke  
>"Yeah i am, lets do it"<p>

**-2 Months Later-**

Well that is that film almost done just one more scene tomorrow. But today i have an interview on the Ellen Show and i couldn't be happier, Liam and I are really good friends with Ellen and Portia so it should consist of fun. Im stood backstage waiting for my cue and then it comes and i walk out onto the stage. I hug Ellen and wave to the audience before sitting down on the single comfy chair.

"Hi it seems ages since we last saw you" Ellen emphasises  
>"Well ages since there saw me, i believe we saw each other recently"<br>"That we did, for you who dont know Rachel, Portia and I went to the Justin Timberlake concert together and it was so much fun, she brought Bradley Cooper her new co-star with her but we will talk about him later"

The crowd cheered and laughed when Ellen spoke about later.

"So how are you" She asks  
>"Im good thanks"<br>"Good, i heard recently that you have been ill while doing your new movie"  
>"Yeah i came down with this illness while filming and it was terrible, every line i was sneezing and my voice was gone so we had to stop until it cleared up but im better now and we are almost done"<br>"Good to see your better, so talk to us about this new movie. Silver Linings Playbook am i correct"  
>"Yeah Ellen you are, it stars Bradley Cooper and Robert De Niro. It's a film about a person, Bradley, who has just come out of a mental institution and he moves back t his home town. He wants to get back with his ex-wife but his life turns upside down when he meets Tiffany, played by me"<br>"I for one cant wait to see it"  
>"I cant wait for you to show it and the best thing is you are coming to the premiere so you will get to see it first"<br>"I cant wait. So i heard that Liam is off filming a new movie. Are you missing him?" Ellen enquires  
>"Jeez Ellen it has been one of the hardest things ever. We still talk and Skype and its working so i am happy about that"<br>"So are we, so because he is off filming i got you a little gift. Its a pillow with his face on it so you can sleep with it and always be reminded of his face"  
>"Oh my God this is perfect, thank you Ellen"<br>"Thank you for coming, Silver Linings Playbook is in cinemas on the 21st of July and you are all going home with tickets to see it in the Los Angeles theatre"

The crowd erupted in cheers and i held up the tickets which made them yell more.

"Justin Bieber is on after the break" Ellen yells over the crowd.

The cameras turn off and Ellen and I walk backstage with Portia, we all go into my dressing room and sit down on the couch.

"Wow that was a good interview" Portia speaks  
>"Thank you Portia"<br>"Yeah and dont forget your pillow when you go home" Ellen adds  
>"Oh i wont, i will be instagramming with this beside me all the time, its my new pillow that i will take everywhere"<br>"Awesome, so Liam and you"  
>"Are good, strong as ever just busy"<br>"I understand really, listen i have to get back to the show but we will talk later"  
>"Sure thanks for having me, see you later Portia, you too Ellen"<p>

There left my dressing room just as my manager walked in. I grabbed my bag and my new pillow and we walked outside to the black SUV.

**-1 WEEK LATER-**

We are finally done filming and have been for a few days, all we have to do now is wait for it to be edited and then the premiere, so i am going back to my home town Lima, it has been about 1 ½ months since i was last here and i need to go visit Beth and give her the late birthday gift i got her.

Im currently sat in my mum's living room, i drove here from my home in Lima and i am so excited to see Beth's reaction, she walks in behind my mum.

"Rachel, i miss you" Beth screams and runs up to me to hug me  
>"Missed you to Bethy, im sorry i couldn't be here for your birthday but i was filming, i did get you a gift it is that bag"<p>

She ran over to the bag near the front door and pulled out a brand new Ipad 2 mini, she was so excited. She ran over to me and i loaded it up for her and she was sat very entertained while i spoke to my mum. About an hour later and i needed to go get my boys from school so i stood up and said bye to mum and Beth. I got into my black Range Rover and drove all the way to school. I parked up in the closest space to the main door and then i got out my new IPhone 6 and sent a quick text to Blaine, i knew there were in Glee so he would tell the other two.

***Blainey boy, im home and i know you all got the bus this morning so i am outside in my Black Range Rover, come out whenever-Rach*  
>*Awesome we have just finished so we will see you in a minute*<strong>

That was very accurate, a minute later and i was bombarded with the three boys, all of which argued about who got the front seat but i let Blaine sit in the passenger seat and the other two in the backseat. I started up the car and started to drive out the lot when the car got swarmed by other cars that had paparazzi inside, all of them were taking pictures of me since my window was open but i didn't let it faze me, everyone was now realising it was me in the Range Rover. Once we got out the school grounds the police soon arrived and i shouted thanks to them as i drove all the way home. Once home we all jumped onto the sofas and sat down, finally peace.

"Glad to see my house in one piece" I spoke jokingly  
>"Glad to see you in one piece, do you get that everywhere you go" Blaine asks<br>"Pretty much now i do yeah. So guys what is new"  
>"Well im dating Mercedes now" Sam spoke and i gave him a hug<br>"Im dating Sebastian now, Kurt and I split because he didn't like me staying here all the time" Blaine spoke  
>"Im sorry to hear that but hey i like Sebastian a lot more. What about you Puck"<br>"I punched Hudson's face in after he and Quinn started talking shit about you, and you know Karofsky and I are good friends now" Puck spoke  
>"Well thank you Noah for defending me but i truly dont care no more. Im so over that"<p>

We all shared a huge group hug and that is where that night ended.


End file.
